


stupid feelings

by pherion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), IM SO SOFT, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherion/pseuds/pherion
Summary: oikawa is slowly realizing
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 37





	stupid feelings

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept your Valentine’s gift.” 

Oikawa Tooru smiled at the girl and turned around, not looking back as he walked back into the classroom. He stretched his neck while walking back to his seat. 

“Oikawa, what was that about?” Mattsun asked him, having turned around in his seat.

“Valentine chocolates.”

“Nice! You accepted, right?” Makki nudged him, leaning in from the right. "So? Where are the chocolates? Did you already eat them? You’re so selfish, wow.”

“I didn’t accept them,” Oikawa said. He picked up his pencil and circled it on the table.

“You what now?” Makki smacked his arm. “Why would you?!”

Oikawa wondered what or even if he should reply. He couldn’t say the truth, couldn’t say the real why. He just couldn’t. 

But he hated his said answer to his friends as well. 

“She wasn’t my type.”

Makki clicked with his tongue. “Yeah, right.”

Not his type, huh.

Who was he kidding.

He looked to his left.

_He_ was staring outside, leaning on the window sill, talking to some girl. 

Did it sting? Yes, it did. Was it all unfair? Absolutely.

He’s known for a while, alright. But didn’t want to admit it. Never planned on admitting, really.

When did it start? A few weeks back, maybe. Maybe even long before, but it was when he hadn’t paid too much attention to it all. 

They had gone on a run after school for extra practice. Afterwards, before Oikawa had been called in by Irihata and Mizoguchi. But before that, he had seen him. All sweaty. And…

Oh. Something had definitely been off. No. It had been right.

And maybe Oikawa had known. But he didn’t. Because he was called for a meeting between him and the coaches. But that was for the mind to fill. It definitely hadn’t been on Oikawa’s at the time, because the person in question had already left the gym. 

When Oikawa thought back, when he got in the showers, and everybody else had gone away already, that he had been in the showers earlier.

The blood had rushed to his cheeks. 

_Ah. Okay._

He had tried not to think about it while washing his body. But it was easier said than done.

A few days later _he_ had been asleep in the classroom. Oikawa had to fight the urge not to caress his brown locks and move them out of the way, so Oikawa could see his face. 

Mattsun had called for him before he could do anything, though. But the thought was nice, he guessed. 

Still clueless at the time. 

Even just moments when he had turned around a little too quickly to look at Oikawa, his heart just jumped at the way his hair had moved and swooshed in the wind.

During those moments, Oikawa was wondering multiple things.

Definite feelings were never one of them.

Valentine’s day, second year. Oikawa does remember that moment vividly. 

A couple girls had come to the both of them, offering them their love with their chocolates. He had left before that could happen, “not in the mood for that bizarre occasion that he didn’t really care about”.

Oikawa, on the contrary, loved taking the chocolates. Trying them all on the spot was even better. Making the girls swoon was something he liked doing. So, Oikawa had stayed behind. 

He had disappeared — probably off to the gym for some volleyball practice.

Oikawa, with a few girls following him, had walked around the school ground a little later. The girls were very interested in his day to day life, but he hadn’t really known what to talk about. 

Passing the basketball course, Oikawa had heard some screams and a familiar name being shouted. He had made a mistake by looking up at the sound of, not his own, no, but his name. 

He had stopped walking, with a girl or two slamming into him, not looking where they were going either. The girls had asked why he had stopped walking, but Oikawa didn’t reply yet. After a minute or two he had finally regained his poise and walked away from the girls. They had tried following him, but he had fled into the boys’ restroom before they could get him. 

The moment the boys on the court had called for him, Oikawa had reacted. How stupid of him! Why had he reacted like that? Bullshit, all of it, really. He had scolded himself.

They had called for Iwa-chan, and _of course_ Oikawa would react to that. Who wouldn’t?! That was his friend, so of course he would react to that. 

But was that just a ‘friend’-reaction, or had it been more? Oikawa had known the truth, really. Admitting it was a second point. 

The minute he had looked at Iwa-chan, he had been in the air, ready to dunk the ball and score a point. His shirt had lifted up, Oikawa had seen that. He had seen that much before, but right now…

Blame it on the sun! The way the sun had moved in on those lower abdomen… perfectly shaping them, right to his v-line… 

_Oh, no_. 

Oikawa caught his breath. Had he shuddered just now, thinking back to it? Who had he become?! That was his best friend! Dammit. 

He had tried breathing normally again, but he still felt it. This time deep in his heart. 

Since when had he seen his abs that differently?! He had seen them all the time during volleyball practice. What made it different this time?

Oikawa didn’t really know still, but maybe was thinking a little more clear. Maybe. 

Makki waved his hand in front of his face and Oikawa blinked twice.

“What?”

“Nothing, you were just staring off into the deep.” 

Makki eyed him suspiciously. Oikawa ignored him. 

“I’m going to the restroom, I’ll be back,” he announced, shifting his chair away to stand up. 

Moving around to the door, a “Oikawa, wait up,” sounded behind him. He stopped to wait for the person that called for him.

He recognized the voice, so he couldn’t but wait for the person, but it also made his heart race like crazy. Iwa-chan wanted to walk with him, and of course he had to agree on that, would only make it more weird if he hadn’t.

“You know I’m going to the restroom, Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah, gotta take a leak, too.” 

“Alright, alright.”

Oikawa sighed softly. What can he say, his side profile looked great. 

_Why did he have to fall in love with his best friend?_


End file.
